1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a receptacle filling apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for filling honey into receptacle.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that heating honey will decrease its viscosity. Pumps, called honey pumps in the industry, have been used to transfer honey from bulk tanks or barrels for processing. The filling of receptacles has generally been done by gravity with heat. Portion packaging of honey into soft or pillow packaging is known. Finally, sealers using nichrome wire are known in a flat press mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,175 discloses an apparatus for filling straw-like tubes where a plurality of tubes are simultaneously filled by means of a vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,230 discloses a piston dispensing method used to fill tubes. A rotary volumetric piston dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,040. A pillow package for flowable product is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,640. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,295 discloses a device for equally filling a plurality of containers by gravity feed from a common source.
A constant flow rotary dispenser for filling receptacles is not disclosed.